User blog:Kyle Layton/Kyle as President?
Kyle Layton's alternate personality. Background Kyle Janssen was born in 1st July, 1980, Manhattan, New York. Orphaned at the age of 3 at St. Joseph, due to the assassination of his parents, leaving Kyle alone all his life. He only has one maternal aunt, which lived in Australia by the time their parents died. However, Kyle was very quiet, especially before he reached age 7, which later turned him into a a very smart child. He often have an arguement with his guardian about who is the best president of the U.S. Kyle always had an interest in politics and how justice works. He went to Columbia State University for a law degree at the age of 18, and continued to reached his masters in Columbia Law School. He finished his master's in a very short term, when he was 24. His master thesis was considered to be one of the best in the history of Columbia Law School, showing how profound his understanding in law was. When he spoke his graduation speech, one of the Democratic party scouts was in action. They offered Kyle an abundant sum of money to do a speech for the Democrats. Seeing this, some of the black suited men of the Republicans were angry. They gave Kyle a full time position job as the a Republican administrator. Seeing the opportunity, Kyle was very angry and confused because he realized the government is run by bribing and threat acts. He declined the offer and returned back the Democrat's money. He soon establish connection with the government for over 8 years, running his own justice system and accumulating money. Within those time Kyle tried hundred times of electing himself from the lowest level, until he became the Mayor of New York, then at the age of 32, the President of The United States. Kyle was considered very young and both wealthy by the time he got into the presidency, beating both Hillary and Trump as his rivals. Presidency During his first period, Kyle was a very thoughtful and cunning leader. He changed some of the presidential staff, which he hand-picked from. He stabilized the relation with the Eastern hemisphere with his diplomatic skills he learned when he was in college. He did not assume or expect anything too much, but he surely gave the government a new face. He hand-picked the major cases and helped to solved them, and he has a unit called GUN (Government UrbaN's). Basically they are watchers of the system, which eliminates systematic errors caused by staff with lack of performance, illegal transactions, and tracking of suspicious activity. These unit can effectively and immediately fire and replace people with low ability to work or doing illegal deeds. These unit are also allowed to effectively use lethal force on the first sign of retaliation. One of the major cases was banning guns. He increased the strictness of gun-ownership, and created a digital code, which is implanted in every market-sold weapon, guns without the chip will be taken back voluntarily or with necessary force by the GUN's. Kyle also allowed various cases regarding cultural problems such as same-sex marriage. Basically the term "free country" is idealized and realized. The police force is now changed onto state forces, which only has one major office in every state. Kyle did this to increase the manpower and to open workspace in the law enforcement area, which also triggers open workspace in various jobs, significantly reducing unemployment. This again leads to building more housing and office space. Furthermore, by stabilizng East-West relations, Kyle opened a trade commerce which further increases USD value, this bolsters the social-structure of the government and both the civillians, and homeless people are now employed and housed. Physical *Height : 190 cm *Weight : 74 kg *Build : Fit (10% body fat) *Age : 36 *Ethnicity : Caucasian *Facial Attributes : Black hair, trimmed facial hair, bright orange eyes *Attire : Black Two-Piece Suit, with an umbrella. Personality Kyle is often described as very relaxed, flexible person when it comes to formal or informal conversations. What makes him famous is his bluffs and how he acts behind the stage to create an effective system to uickly eliminate problems. He has a Twitter which he often uses to express his tiredness of the presidential role in an entertaining way. He always looks so calm and confidently funny, sometimes even carefree, which is his master ability. No one except his wife can ever guess what he is thinking or planning. Kyle does not give a lot of speech during his time, but the ones he gave always end up with the crowd laughing hysterically or pondering life as it is. He's often mistaken as a comedian by the ignorant masses, and he never show or reveal how did he manage to get all his problems in one place and getting them done at once. Kyle also suffer from a skin condition which causes him to avoid sun light. Prolonged exposure causes excessive sweating, mild skin burn, and mild rashes. Category:Blog posts